


The Bachelorette

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Bachelorette, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets roped in to making up the 25 bachelors, he's promised by his good friend Glenn the show host he will be not given a rose and on his way within 24hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I know I know, I have many pans in the fire at the moment but this one has been playing around my mind. It’s going to be fun and light, not long. I can't help myself I have to write it. Daryl's going on the Bachelorette, 'He's got the moves, he's got the jive, he's got the money, money, money!

*********************************************************************************************************

“Please Daryl. Twenty-four hours and a shower is all you need to do,” Glenn Rhee, the host of 'The Bachelor', told him. This time they were running 'The Bachelorette' and someone had pulled out at the last minute because of a death in the family. “Please, I'll even pay you, buy your clothes too.”

“Go on national television and line up with a bunch of guys for a flower, not likely.” Daryl kept punching numbers in the computer. “I don't need a shower, I had one this morning, this is just dirt from today.”

“Please come on, I'm desperate,” Glenn asked again.

Glenn and Daryl had been friends from middle school. Daryl didn't like to date much and what Glenn was asking him was way out of his comfort zone. He didn't need anyone, he liked being alone running his company. He was living the dream and didn't need anyone, especially a woman, coming in and telling him how he should be doing things.

He looked around his office, and to look at him you wouldn't know where he had come from. He had money, he had his bikes and he owned one of the biggest chains of motor bike repair shops in the country that also specialized in Harley Davidson bike repairs and paint jobs. He was living the life he always wanted, uncomplicated, and if he had an itch to scratch he could get it taken care of by finding someone to scratch it short term.

“No Glenn,” Daryl told him.

“God, please Daryl you owe me,” Glenn pulled out that card that Daryl owed him a favor from years ago and never took him up on it. He'd promised the producers he could come up with the perfect fill in guy who didn't have any records and was a wealthy businessman who just happened to be in town right now. He could make up the twenty fifth man that they needed for the show.

“You suck!” Daryl growled at him. “What the fuck do I have to do? She better not pick me tonight.”

“No, I'll tell her you’re just there to make up the numbers ok,” Glenn crossed his fingers behind his back.

“I'm just there for one night right?” Daryl asked.

“One night.”

“Fine, what do I have to do?” Daryl asked. He knew he had to return the favor and he was going to do it for Glenn, one night only. What did he have to lose? He would make sure she didn't give him a rose. He caught every episode of 'The Bachelor' only because his friend was the host, not because he liked it or anything. He would never admit to his friend that he enjoyed the show, but he would make sure this woman didn't give him a rose. He'd show up on a Harley and do donuts or something.

“Well, can we start with a wee haircut, a trim, um socks, clothes that don’t look like they are hanging on by a thread. Something that fits across your shoulders that you’re not actually bulging out of,” Glenn took in his best friend’s appearance. His shoulders seemed huge, bigger than he'd ever seen them. Daryl rolled his neck, and stretched his arms a little looking at his friend.

“My clothes are fine, they fit,” Daryl told him.

“You look like the incredible hulk. You been working out a lot?” he asked Daryl.

“A little. I get bored at night, do press ups, sit ups and stuff. I run.”

“Ok muscle man, we need to take you shopping. Go shower and put on clean clothes so we can get a bit of a filming blurb about you before tonight,” Glenn told him.

“You’re not going to let me just not do this?” Daryl asked him.

Before he knew it, he'd showered and changed, had a haircut and was shopping at an expensive men's clothing store. They decked him out in suits and casual nice clothes that fitted his shoulders and chest, shoes and socks. Face products that he was supposed to rub on his face, shower gels and shampoo, tooth whitening stuff Glenn insisted would be great. With the amount of stuff he was taking he couldn't help wonder if Daryl thought he was going to last longer than the one night.

“One night was all I agreed too,” Daryl told him.

“Well you need new clothes anyway just in case. Humor me,” Glenn hummed around the store picking out suitcases for him.

“I've got a bag.” Daryl thought about his old trusty duffle bag he threw all his clothes in. He sometimes took them to the laundry mat to clean them, once a week depending on where he was. He never stayed in one place too long before moving on to check another shop in his chain.

Four hours after he agreed, Daryl found himself in a suit and tie talking to a camera describing himself and why he was looking for love. He said he was looking for “The one, just like everyone else and going on the Bachelorette seemed like a great place to start.”

Two hours after that he found himself shoved in a limo with four other guys heading off to meet the woman who someone was supposed to fall in love with on national television. What a load of crap. This was all bullshit. Dream dates and smiling for the camera while feeding each other’s ego. Telling the other how perfect they were when really there was no such thing as true love or butterflies in the stomach and all the other bullshit people told him.

He wanted to ride his motor bike up to the door but the producers wouldn't let him so he was sitting there going over his lines that Glenn had made him learn.

“Hi, I'm Daryl, nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to learning more about you.” Daryl was going over and over it in his brain until it was his turn to get out and walk the path to the women waiting and then his mouth went dry.

“Hi,” then he blushed badly. She reached out and took his hands.

“You nervous?”

“I wasn't till I saw you,” he said quietly. He knew the whole world would hear it, his heart skipping a beat.

“Don't be nervous, I won't bite... much. Thank you for coming.”

“Uhhhh...thanks.” They both stood staring at each other, he could see them making the wind it up sign off camera.

“Well... I'm Carol.” She flashed him a smile.

“Hi Carol,” he said.

“Your name?”

“Daryl, hi,” he blushed again. They were getting throat slicing gestures off screen, “Ummmm, I'll see you inside?”

“You can count on it.” She pulled him in for a hug and his face went to her neck, his lips skimmed it, and he pulled back and nodded. He headed inside and glanced back watching her watch him. He needed that little button hole rose. He needed to find Glenn and tell him not to send him home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He walked into a room full of other men and wanted to send them all home, telling them he had already claimed her and basically got the first kiss. He looked around and grabbed a drink from the bar. He made his a coke because he was so nervous if he had a drink he wouldn't stop. He wondered for a moment if he could spike everyone else’s drinks so they all made asses out of themselves, and he would be the only one left.

Everyone in the room was good looking, not that he was into guys, but he knew good looking men when he saw them and he could see they were all types that a woman would want. He moved away and tried to mingle a little. Finally she came in from greeting the last man, and one by one everyone drifted away in groups, another guy dragged her off for a chat. Daryl wandered around wanting to bump into Glenn to tell him not to tell her to send him home.

 “I'll be sure to tell her,” Glenn told him and walked away with a big smile on his face. He had never told Carol to send Daryl home. He knew how it might play out, when Glenn met Carol he knew that Daryl could be the one for her, but Daryl never would have agreed to come on the show if Glenn said to do it. He felt he had to trick Daryl into it.

Daryl stopped to talk to a few guys, who were talking about what they did or didn't do for work, how hot Carol was, and how they all wanted to get one on one time with her. Daryl had already scoped out the assholes from the generally nice guys, but he wanted to have his turn to talk with her.

Daryl hated having the camera's everywhere, filming everything. Daryl wasn't one hundred percent sure if the camera men wouldn't try follow him to the bathroom, so when he went, he made sure all the doors were locked behind him to keep everyone out. There seemed to be so many cameras, they even had them mounted to walls. There were camera men everywhere and it was starting to make him sweat. Daryl had been on film before, in fact he'd just finished shooting a film for bikers, riding from one side of the states to the other on their bikes.

Daryl and his brother Merle had a small film crew working with them as they set out on a two month adventure to shoot it, taking their time. Daryl had only been in L.A a few days, and was trying to check up on all the bike stores he had. He and Merle had been doing it on the road, stopping in at every single one of his stores on their tour of the USA. Now he was exhausted, and just wanted to sit and do nothing, except maybe go out hunting or just lay in bed all day eating chips and watching old movies. He felt like a dick, waiting for five minutes for a chick who may or may not even know his name.

_This is bullshit!_

Daryl headed outside and found himself a little corner of the back yard, sat down and looked up at the stars. Daryl knew a lot about them, he had followed their progress across the night sky as he and the crew were traveling. He had navigated by stars the old fashion way. Daryl looked around the secluded area in the back yard, he was sure that no one could tell he was out there hiding. It was pretty nice and calm out here. Daryl could hear the noise from inside with twenty four men all trying to talk on top of each other, he was glad to be outside in the quiet so he didn't end up with a headache because of all the loud men inside. Also, he hoped the assholes inside would drink enough booze to make fools of themselves and Carol would send them packing.

“Daryl right?” A soft voice broke through his thoughts.

Daryl looked up and she was standing there. He nodded and stood up, inviting her to sit down. It looked like she slipped away without a film crew.

“They think I'm in the toilet. I climbed out the window.” Carol explained. ~~~~

“In that dress?” Daryl asked her, he liked her dress but it didn't look like the window climbing type of dress. He couldn't help but grin because Carol appeared not to be keen on having the camera's in her face all night also. He shrugged off his jacket for her to put on, and she sunk into it. Daryl looked around, and no one was in their face with a camera trying to get in on any conversation they might have. For the first time tonight he felt more relaxed, like he could talk to her and be himself. “So you having a good time?”

“Somewhat, why are you out here?” Carol looked about and could tell Daryl had picked the most secluded place in the whole yard to hide from everyone. She wondered if he was hiding from her too.

“Getting some fresh air, looking at the stars. Was waiting for you to have a spare minute.” Daryl glanced at her, “You look real cute in that dress.”

“Thank you, you look real cute too, new hair cut?” She smiled at him.

“Yeah, got told to clean myself up, just been on a two month film road trip,” he told her. She indicated for him to tell her more and he did quickly.

“So you ride a Harley?” she whispered. They were keeping their voices low so no one could spy them, because they had heard knocking on the bathroom door from the film crew. “I love bikes. I've never rode on one by myself though.”

“I can take you, I've got it in L.A,” he told her. She nodded, they stared at each other for a few seconds, and Daryl thought what the fuck, go for it. There's so many guys here and he wanted to take his chance. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her, it was short, and sweet, and sexy. Her hands went into his hair. When they broke apart they just stared at each other.

“You gotta help me back through the window,” she whispered. Daryl gave her a boost back through and she turned to give him another kiss, then called out to the film crew that she would be a minute. She handed him back his jacket, and Daryl gave her a nod. Then he walked away, stopping for a minute to look at his reflection in the window to wipe off any lipstick, and headed back inside. When she came out of the bathroom, he was the first one there asking if she wanted to take a minute to look at the stars.

Five minutes later he had the first impression rose pinned to his shirt, and he was a very happy man. Now all he had to do was get her to send every other man here home.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Daryl woke the next morning in a shared room with his ass half hanging out of the bed, he needed to do something. He knew that the date card would come for a one on one, and he wanted to get on the group date so he could size up his competition with the other men.

He pulled on some running shorts and a tank top, then pulled on his shoes and let himself out of the house. He was met by security at the gate who allowed him to run as long as he didn't talk to anyone. He was a bit worried about his business, he hoped he'd be able to get his laptop to go over his accounts.

He mentioned it to the show’s producers yesterday and they were going to try to work something out. Due to the fact that he was a last minute add, he hadn't had time to put any of his accounts together. He jogged down the road and came back half an hour later and went for a swim in the big pool.

He was drying off while walking inside as the first date card arrived and as he hoped, his name was not on it. He was still pissed that she was going out with someone else, but he wanted to get on the group date so he could keep an eye on the playing field.

For the rest of the day they all bummed around the house, swam and ate. Daryl started talking to a guy called Rick who he worked out was a cop. There were guys from all different types of back grounds, but he was sure that none of them shared his background. Most would have families to be proud of.

Daryl managed to get a phone call into his brother and his wife letting them know that he was going on the show. Merle had a field day with it only to be brought back into line by his wife Maggie. She promised Daryl that they would have his house in tip top shape if he had to do a hometown date ~~s~~. At the time Daryl laughed it off, thinking he was going to try get sent home the first night.

After a while another date card showed up and Daryl's name wasn't on it either. He was worried that he might get one of the one on one dates for the week. He really didn't want the pressure of having to preform like a circus animal for the cameras.

The guy from the first date came home with a rose.

The next day was the same as the first, he got out of the house and ran. The producer brought him his laptop so he could get some work done, and he had to do it in full view of everyone so they knew he wasn't giving out spoilers about the show.

They quickly got bored with his phone calls to everywhere and ordering stock for his shops. He told his shop managers he was taking a few weeks off and left a contact number. He also told them to  get in touch with Merle before contacting him with small problems.

The third single date card came.

His name wasn't on it.

He was surprised he hadn't been picked for any dates at all this week, there were three of them who hadn’t. He was confused, he thought they had a connection and she didn't even want to see him.

The guy from the third date never came home. Someone came to collect his bags, as she didn't give him a rose on his date, due to the fact they didn't get along and clashed with each other.

On that Friday, Daryl found himself getting dressed up, washing his hair and preparing for a cocktail party.  He wondered if he was going to be sent home because he had no interaction at all with Carol during the week. He'd kept his ear to the ground listening to people talk about their dates, as far as he could tell no one had kissed her, or had received more than a hug at the end of the night. It made him feel a little smug.

She arrived looking amazing. Different guys swept her off to go for one on one, and Daryl was frustrated about getting cock blocked from everyone demanding her attention, then he watched as she gave him a wink and headed off to the bathroom. He was waiting for her as she climbed out the window and into his arms. He gave a low chuckle at her climbing out dressed to the nines, and the fact that they were hiding out at the back of the house where no one would know.

“Hi,” She whispered, “How you been?”

He didn't answer and took his chance to kiss her, backing her up against the wall a little. They had a quick whispered exchange before he boosted her back through the window, and he made his way slowly back around to the pool and stood staring at it for a while, making out as if he had been there all the time.

“You want to go for a walk?” Carol come up behind him, flanked by cameras. He nodded and they put on a little chat for the camera, then it was rose time.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The guys around Daryl were stressing out about who was getting the one on one date, but Daryl knew he wasn't getting it. He wondered for a moment if she was using the one on one dates to sort the boys from the men and find excuses to send them packing one by one. She'd cut the herd down to fifteen last night at the last rose ceremony, and all he had to do was cool his heels. He was sure that he would get on the group date this week.

The single date came, and off went one poor sucker who Daryl couldn't help but think wasn't at all what she wanted. He could tell the other man was a drinker and had been putting it away most of the time since they had been in the house. Daryl and Rick didn't expect to see him come back with a rose. The two friends spent the day in the pool and sleeping in the chairs.

They all went out for dinner locally and Daryl was surprised when one of the men asked a waitress for her phone number, and got it. He filed it away for later, if that guy didn't go home. It wasn't the sort of thing that he would do on the competition, however if someone else wanted to do that he was sure one of the other guys would blab it to Carol somehow because it was being talked about with everyone.

"What do you think about getting a number Daryl?" One of the guys asked him.

"I wouldn't do it," he said. He knew the guy with the number was stupid and had told enough of the others that someone would tell her by tomorrow.

As Daryl predicted, the guy on the single date with Carol didn't come home and when the group date card came to the house, Daryl's name was on it. Rick’s name was on it as well and Daryl was glad, he was the only friend he had in the house, the only other man he could have a conversation with. The note with the group date card read.

Do you D.I.Y?

Some of the guys were panicked about the fact that the date could involve some D.I.Y skills, but Daryl didn't care. He could give something a try and if he failed he wasn't going to get too upset about it. He just wanted to see Carol and hang out with her and find out if there was actually something there, or if it was just all hype and excitement of the television show with the cameras and lights going on all around them.

They were supposed to dress in clothes they could get dirty in and take formal clothes for the cocktail party at the end of the day.  Daryl showered and put on his oldest faded jeans that molded to his ass, then he pulled on a new black tee shirt, his boots and shoved some sun glasses on. He smelt pretty good, just because they were supposed to be doing D.I.Y didn't mean he had to smell like a pig pen, he also packed a shower bag per the instructions for the second part of the date.

What he wasn't prepared for was what they were doing for the group date. They pulled up outside a children's group home. Carol was standing outside waving at them all. By the time everyone climbed out of the cars, twelve men were looking at her waiting to see what she would say, Daryl was already looking over the fence and little faces who were looking back.

"Well today boys, we are going to give the home a little face lift, we have some supplies to make sandpits, and we’re going to paint, build cubby houses and do whatever we can get done." Carol looked excited, some of the guys followed her in, and Daryl felt sick to his stomach. He'd grown up in a group home until his brother turned 18 and could get him out to live together. He knew group homes were fine, the group home he lived in had been fine, it was better than his real home.

In fact, he spent a lot of time in the group home in the town he spent most of his time in. He showed up most Saturdays to kick a ball around and play games with the kids, and he donated money for upkeep of the house. That group home had many things going for it because of the donations from his company, this one not so much so. The paint was peeling and the section had an old swing in it. There were boxes of swing sets waiting to be put together and materials to put a sandpit up.

Daryl looked around, he didn't know how they were going to get it all done, and everyone was standing around wondering what to do. Daryl had enough, he quickly looked around and broke everyone into teams of four giving them different areas to work on. He and Rick decided to work together putting up the outside equipment. It became clear by the early hours of the afternoon that they were not going to get the outside done, and Daryl sent two of the guys from outside to the inside so they could at least get that finished.

Carol moved around talking to different men stopping and working alongside them, getting to know everyone. She went outside and could see Daryl and Rick putting together a big cubby house that had a climbing wall on one side with a slide coming down.

"Hold onto that Carol," Daryl instructed her with barely a greeting when he saw her. He'd ripped off the sleeves of his top by the time she come out the two men were banging nails in the wood with her holding it. She stayed and worked tirelessly beside him.

"Your passionate about getting it done?" she asked him.

"They need stuff like this," Daryl told her. He was well aware she was watching him, he spoke to her about how to go about putting stuff together quickly and safely. When the producers called time, they hadn't finished putting together the swings or the sand pit. Rick had only put down the safety fall chips. The men were all sent off to shower and meet for supper and then there would be a chance to have time to talk with Carol.  She had left to get ready ten minutes ago.

Daryl rubbed his face and looked around thinking it was only going to take about two hours to finish what they needed to do. He was annoyed they brought them on a group date to a children's home to do things that they had no chance of finishing. The ten men inside had painted everything that needed doing. One of them was a plumber and had fixed some pipes and plumbing that needed done.

“You coming?” Rick asked him when he saw him sit down on the ground beside the cubby house. He was drinking a can of coke. He could use a shower, but had just sprayed himself instead, he would shower before going to see Carol.

“Nah, going to finish, can't leave it half done.”

Rick looked where everyone else was getting into the cars to go to a nearby hotel to shower and change, and Daryl lying on the ground. He looked half asleep, they both had worked their butts off. It was disappointing but it would be more disappointing when they brought the kids back tomorrow and it wasn’t finished.

"Fuck it, who needs to find true love," Rick held out his hand and pulled Daryl back to his feet, 'If we work together we should get this sandpit and swing done.

"Who the fuck knows,"

It was getting dark, and Carol was at her cocktail party. She looked around, and asked one of the men if they knew where Rick and Daryl were, no one really knew. She was told half an hour later they were still working at the children's home. She asked to be taken there.

She arrived in the dark and stood back. Daryl and Rick were working in the dark with the help of the film crew who had rigged lights to help them finish what they had started. They were both filthy and covered in sweat. The guys from the film crew looked like they had been rolling in mud. Everyone looked shattered.

"Hi," Carol walked up to them looking beautiful in her dress. The two men looked at her.

"Hey," Daryl come over and pointed to everything, "We did it."

It looked amazing, like something you would find at the park. They had stayed and kept going, talking the film crew into helping.

"Oh you guys," Carol couldn't believe it, 'Hang on,' she went back to the waiting car and talked to the producer who opened the trunk and opened the chiller box that had the rose for the group date. She only had one, she took it and went into the kitchen of the group home and cut it in half. She shrugged, they would get the meaning of it anyway. The producers could them new roses for the next rose ceremony. She pinned one-half onto Rick's half torn shirt and one to Daryl's shirt that had the sleeves pulled off. The three of them sat on the side of the sandpit with their shoes off talking while rubbing their feet back and forward on the sand.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this chapter, I'm totally going to blame SuperDeadYaz for my delay because I thought I would take a quick look on twitter then I got sucked into a big pool of 'Hmmmm that looks interesting, I'll click that link to tumblr..........................................' 
> 
> Two hours later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I need some self control,)
> 
> If you wanna follow me on twitter this is my handle. I post mostly crap about TWD, here's my https://twitter.com/oursubzero  
> I'm on tumblr too where I post even more crap about Caryl. and TWD. oursubzero too.

Another week full of dates, two one on one dates and one group date. Daryl went for a swim wondering what she was thinking after the last rose ceremony. He climbed in through the bathroom window this time she helped pull him in.

“Hey.”

“Hi, I thought that dress might be too tight for you to climb out. Your, uh . . .” He indicated to her chest area which seemed to be staying up somehow on its own.

“Double sided tape,” she told him. “They're not going anywhere. Sooo, how are you?”

“Good. Sorry about bailing on your cocktail party the other night.”

“It was for a good cause, don't be sorry, you did a good thing,” she told him. “Tell me about yourself.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Anything you don't wanna tell me in front of the cameras. Should I take you on a date?” Carol questioned him.

“Yes, not a candle lit dinner, I'm not the type that likes all the flowery crap.” He got nervous and began to stutter around.   “I grew up in a home like that one, uh, my parents were crap and when my brother turned 18 he raised me. Uh, I like Harley's and fixing up motor bikes. Uh, I like you . . .”

“So bikes and me? That's the sort of dates you like?” She asked him quietly.

“Or just bikes.”

“Are you teasing me? You’re taking a risk just because you already got a rose,” she gave a little giggle. There was knocking at the door from Glenn who was waiting to get going with giving out roses.

“Go send some men home, there's some arseholes out there you don't wanna be around.”

“You going to tell me which ones?” Carol looked surprised he told her that.

“Pretty clear which ones they are, just listen and look with your eyes wide open. Look at their body language, you will see. You gotta make your own mind up on people.”

Daryl leaned in and kissed her quickly and was out the window before she had time to ask for more. She was interested in what he was saying about some of the men that needed to go home. She moved down the hall giving the crew the finger to her lip as she moved quietly around the house to watch.

She looked outside and saw Daryl actively avoiding a group of guys who she thought were good guys, then he made a bee line for Rick and both of them started mucking around lighting the fire pit. She moved around and approached the group of men that Daryl had avoided from behind, and she heard what Daryl didn't say. Some of them were arseholes as they stood there talking about her assets, not her or anything else.

She sent 4 guys home that night, and not the three she was supposed to. Enough was enough and she needed to sort out the men from the boys and try not to get distracted by the good looking man she had been seeing in secret. One thing for sure was she was going to find a date for him that involved bikes.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl really didn't know where they were going or what they were doing, he was just told to dress casual. Glenn told him to put in some effort. He pulled on his favorite faded jeans and a new black tee shirt. He spent some time rubbing all the stuff Glenn told him too on his face. He smelled good and he grabbed his leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses, and went out to where the waiting car was to take him to meet Carol.

Carol had planned the date, she planned them all with someone who worked with the show who booked places and paid for everything. All she had to do was tell her what she wanted, and what she wanted for Daryl was for him to be comfortable, so they could have fun. He liked to ride bikes, she didn't know how to so she suggested booking them a visit to the very popular Harley Davidson shop.

It was extremely popular and offered lessons on riding bikes and watching paint jobs being done. They offered tours and there was a cafe in the L.A store. She thought it would be fun and something he would be into. She thought they could have a coffee, then she booked them in for lessons and then she thought they could hire a bike for the afternoon an give her an excuse to hold him and go out of town and have a picnic or something. These were options that this Harley Davidson shop offered.

“What's the shop called again?” she asked one of the producers.

“Double D's Harley's.”

It was a two block walk from where she was standing by a park with a film crew and she was waiting for him to be dropped off by the car. She was nervous, she wanted to know if there was more to it than pure sexual attraction. She'd admit it, she would climb him like a tree if she hadn't agreed to do this stupid show to find true love, now she just had to go through the motions. Unless he did something to really make her think otherwise, he could be the 'one'  . . . . if he wanted to be. He might just like kissing and climbing through windows, doing stuff he shouldn't be doing. He might be boring outside of doing that.

They must have dropped him off a block away and they were filming him walking towards her. She was just standing there feeling awkward so she walked towards him. She gave him a quick hug.

“So what are we doing?” Daryl asked her.

“It’s a surprise, but I think it’s something you will like.”

“Sounds good, you look great.” He took in her outfit, faded jeans and a long sleeve black top. They were dressed the same, she had boots on too. He didn't really know where they were going, one of his shops was near here he could point it out if they walked past. They seemed to be walking in that direction. He took her hand and they talked about general stuff on the way.

Daryl told her about the film trip they had been on filming around the States. Carol's eyes didn't glaze over while he was talking about bikes like most women’s did. He hardly noticed where they were going until they were right on top of his shop.

“We are here. I've booked us in for the tour and lessons, the lessons are for me but we gonna do the picnic too.”

Carol was excited by the offerings of the date, Daryl stood there looking at the Double D sign and knew he would have to tell her he was the owner of 'Double D's Harley's' across America.

“Umm . . .”

“You don't want too? You don't like it.” Carol looked a little panicked about his response, his face twisted into a half smile. He bit his lip and pointed to the signs.

'I'm . . . I own this chain, Daryl Dixon, Double D's.  I don't need a tour, but I can give you some private lessons.” Daryl finally admitted what the problem was.

There was suddenly confusion with the film team and producers to see if the date could go on. They were talking outside wondering if the date could continue or not. Daryl just pulled Carol's hand inside the cafe. He greeted all the workers by name and introduced Carol. He asked her what she liked to drink and went behind to work the coffee machine.

“You can work that thing?” Carol looked surprised. The producers were on the phone.

He handed her a coffee in a take away cup, grabbed a couple of slices out of the food window, some sandwiches, he came out from behind the counter and handed her the bag with the food.

“I'll give you a quick tour.” He took a sip of his coffee and indicated with his head she should follow him around. He was showing her about when they run into a brunette who threw herself at Daryl.

“Aww, didn't you get a rose?” She looked disappointed.

“I got a date. Carol, my sister in-law Maggie.  Carol booked us in on the tour for a date,” Daryl told her. Carol made a wide eye look like she didn't know. How could she know? She hardly knew anything about him. Daryl pointed upstairs.

“One of my offices up there.”

“How many offices do you have?” she asked him.

“Two, one here and one in Georgia, but I can claim anyone in any of the stores if I need them to work in. I use a lap top for most things.”

He took her around showing her things that she wouldn't see on the tour. The producer finally caught up with them finding them laughing about some story he was telling her about how they come to start giving lessons when this guy brought a bike and totaled it before he even got out of the car park.

 It had been decided to go on with the date, they took Daryl aside to talk with him about the surprise of her organizing a date at his own place of business. They talked to Carol then they filmed Daryl giving her another tour. Then the fun stuff started. They tried to teach Carol to ride a bike.

Daryl rode out into the car park on his bike, it was huge money, they wanted to film him on it for the show and they put a leather jacket on Carol. He fixed her helmet and they filmed him taking her for a little spin around the track they used to teach people. He pulled back in.

“Can I try drive it?” Carol looked ready.

“No, not on my bike, baby steps princess.” He took her over to where the other bikes were and told her to pick one.

The next hour was a real test on whether they would be a couple. Carol had pretty much destroyed the test bike. Daryl scrunched his eyes up as he listened to her trying to pull out. She still had the break on but insisted she didn't need his help. The bike was squealing and back wheel spinning. She did something with the gears and Daryl heard a crunch and a pop as the back tire went down. The gears were fucked.

He brought over a new bike for her to try, he had her balanced on it. He turned it on and stepped back to give her another try.

“Brake!” he called out. He finally managed to get her to take off without the bike just tipping to the side when he let her go. She kept going for about five feet then she freak out and let go of the handle bars.

 He come up behind her sitting on the bike and wrapped his arms around her and had her in front of him as he guided her through the actions again on how to do everything. They went around the track. They went around and around and he finally let go and held her, his hands on her hips letting her drive the bike. He finally told her to head in and put his hands back on guiding them back into the parking bay.

“Oh my god.” Carol jumped off the bike before she put the stand down and let it go, it crashed to the ground. Causing a domino effect knocking over three bikes into Daryl's pride and joy. Daryl put his hands on his face. He wanted to cry, his bike . . . his baby . . . his very expensive baby.

She really was the worst person he'd ever tried to teach how to drive. She didn't get it. She had lots of excitement about it but didn't follow through with things.

Not only did she just let the bike go, she didn't turn it off so the tires started spinning on the ground and they started sparking on the concrete, sending a spark onto the producer’s paper work. Before Daryl knew what was happening he grabbed an emergency foam container and they were putting out the bikes and the papers.

“I'm soo sorry.” She looked horrified.

“I need a minute.”

She started to cry. She put her hands out trying to see if she could fix anything.

“Get away from the bikes, put your hands in your pockets.” Daryl was trying to do a mental count on how much money she'd cost him on this 'Date'.  “Just stand there, don't even breath.”

“K,” she sniffed trying not to cry more than she was with tears rolling down her face. He went inside the shop.

Some men come out to try salvage something. Ten minutes later Daryl finally come back with motor bike bags and looked at the mess and they had Carol back in the makeup chair trying to fix her make up.

“Don't let her drive it whatever you do.” Maggie come out with him, “Merle will kill me.”

“I'm driving, just give me the keys.” Daryl thanked his sister in law and went off to another small garage. He went in and took the dust sheet off Merle's pride and joy. He pulled it out and filled it with petrol. He packed the picnic into the sides and pulled it up behind the makeup chair.

“Right we going on a picnic?”

“Okay.” Carol was still upset. He checked her out, put the helmet on head, her sunglasses on her face, and he didn't know why he planted a kiss on her mouth.

“Don't worry about it. It will be fine, it’s my bike, this one is Merle's so don't jinx me,” he teased her.

Film crews gathered round and filmed him helping her onto the back of the bike. They took off out of the car park and left the film crew scrambling to catch up with them in the film trucks.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl pulled into a layby waiting for the film crew to catch up. He turned around a little on the bike and swung his leg over to sit side ways and took his helmet off to look at her. She was still sniffing a little. He took off her helmet and looked at her. She looked so worried about everything

“You gotta stop crying.”

“I'm so sorry, your bike . . . I wrecked four,” Carol finally managed to get out.

“I can afford it.”

“Oh my god, how much did all that cost?” Carol looked worried.

He shook his head, he wasn't going to tell her how much his bike cost. Some chicks went nuts when they found out how much money he sunk into his bikes. They could work it out if they looked online and did a tally up. It was half his reasons for never having a full time girlfriend, they didn't think he should spend so much money.

“How long do you think we have till the film crew catch up?” Carol asked him.

He looked around, they were in a pretty quiet spot. He'd told the crew this was where to meet them. They were at least fifteen minutes behind them due to traffic and lights. Daryl managed to hit all the lights on green but also managed to sneak ahead.

“Why? What did you have in mind?” Daryl looked her in the eye.

“Well, I thought we could have a quick chat . . . I mean its clear there is sexual connection here, but can we hold a conversation? Also, it’s so awkward doing that sort of stuff in front of the camera.” Carol looked around then up at him. All alone she suddenly become very shy and awkward. “I'm really sorry I set all that stuff on fire.”

“It wasn't stuff, it was bikes, you set five bikes on fire,” Daryl told her. “You could have set the whole building alight.”

“I'm so, so sorry,” Carol whispered. “Can I make it up to you? Somehow?”

“Like what? We’re going to be on camera, anything I have in mind would be vetoed very quickly, so talk. Tell me what I need to know.” Daryl issued a challenge.

Carol could only open her mouth and wonder what he could have in mind for them to do.

“Uh, what made you come onto the show?” she finally asked him.

He stared at her for a few minutes trying to think on his feet.

“Truth?” He questioned her and she nodded.

“Truth is I never applied. Glenn and I, well, we’re friends. Someone got sick, I was in town and then he promised me I wouldn't get a rose and I would be knocked out first round,” Daryl kept talking, “Then I met you and we kissed when you . . . you know. Then I told him to tell you I wanted in.”

“He never told me to kick you out.” Carol was confused, no one had said anything about not giving him a rose.

She looked worried now that he might not want to be there. He saw all the looks fleeting over her face, including the one of 'He didn’t want to be there and she wreaked all his bikes.'

“Shush, I wanna be here now. Before . . . I was repaying a favor. I owed Glenn a favor and so I had to do it, then I thought, well I just didn't think I would be picked to go on dates and I wouldn't make it through.”

“You sure you want to be here? I could pick a fight with you and not give you a rose,” Carol suggested.

“Pick a fight and I'll flip you over my knee and  . . .”

His words were stilled as she leaned forward and kissed him on his bike.

“You’re going to spank me?” Carol raised her eyebrows. “I don't think I've ever been threatened a spanking before.”

He kissed her again and his mouth made the journey to her neck. She groaned a little, sitting on the bike was a huge turn on. He palmed her breast through her to jacket and then he unzipped it so he could get his hand in. Her hands went up under his jacket finding a gap between his jeans and shirt palming her own feel of his flat stomach.  He sucked in his breath as she touched him.

He pulled away and moved off the bike, helping her off as well. He was holding her and kissing her when in the distance he could hear the film crew coming. He pulled away and threw himself on the green verge of the layby area to pretend as though they were just waiting for the film crew.

A few hours later with filming done, Daryl kissed her goodbye after he drove her back to the place she was staying. He slipped the film crew and took her the long way parking on the side of the road, he turned and gave her one hell of a kiss.

“There's some of the guys . . . they aren’t nice guys. You need to get rid of them.”

“Which ones?” Carol asked him.

“You gotta work it out. I can't tell you, trust your guts.”

“Ed and Phillip?” Carol asked him, and Daryl just gave her a wink.

She nodded. She had that feeling herself but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She kissed him again and he drove her home. He dropped her off and resisted going in with her knowing she was being watched and him staying with her was way against the rules.  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl went home and the other men were waiting for him wanting to know how their date had gone. He rode back to his garage first, dropping off Merle's bike and he got picked up and dropped back to the house where the guys were staying. He really hoped she took his warnings to heart about the other two men. They made his skin crawl.

“Did you kiss her?”

He shook his head.

He walked through to the bar and poured himself a drink. He was limiting his booze intake mainly because some of these guys were idiots and he hoped that very soon they all would be getting the flick and then he could put her on the back of a bike and take her home.

He feigned tiredness and went upstairs. His room now was a single and he looked around. He was bored and wanted to see her. He could even see her place from here. He kept the lights off knowing she couldn't see him. The lights went on and her figure come outside dressed in a bikini to go for a swim. He was out the window and climbing down the side of the mansion before he realized what he was doing and jumped over the surrounding walls.

Back at the place she was staying at, Carol pulled out her lap top that she was supposed to use to find dates for them and googled Daryl, she quickly realized he's got the moves, he's got the jive, he’s got the money. She flicked though his site and felt like she wanted to die when she saw a detailed page about his bike. His very, very expensive bike. His very, very expensive bike that she set on fire.

She flopped back on her bed holding her laptop and wondered how she was going to make it up to him. She felt sick, there was no way in hell she could ever come up with that sort of cash without selling a kidney. She could never face him again.

But she wanted to see him and bail out of this bloody thing and try with him. He managed, without a lot of words, to seep into her thoughts. She could almost see the mansion from where she was staying. It wasn't that far, she would have to go out the back so her watchers couldn't see her and she would only have to scale a few walls. She pondered her idea and knew she would have to wait for a bit so she took a swim.

While she was taking a little swim in the pool in the back yard of the beautiful place they had her hiding in, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to play in the pool with him, get his clothes off. She blushed a little thinking about getting him naked. She knew she wasn't playing fair for the other guys, she knew she would have to stay at home and not go Daryl hunting to give everyone else a fair shot.

She sat down on the steps at the edge of the pool looking up at the stars and she could hear a noise behind the fence and scrambling. She looked in the general direction of the noise expecting a cat to come over the fence. A panther like cat came over the fence quietly and fluidly in the form of Daryl Dixon.

He put his hand to his lips as she was about to squeal. He was on the other side of the pool looking at her. He toed off his shoes, and hooked his fingers into the tops of his jeans and pulled them off leaving him in boy legged boxers. He pulled off his shirt and dove into the pool. She just sat there and stared at him.

She couldn't believe he was here. He wasn't supposed to be, it was against the rules. If they found out they would be in trouble for breaching contracts. Well she would be, he could buy himself out of contracts even if he had signed them. She was wondering if she was going to regret this. She stood up and stepped into the water to swim towards him.

“Hi?”

“Hi. I was hot . . . thought I'd come join you for a swim,” Daryl told her.

“The pool not working at yours?”

“Doesn't have mermaids.” Daryl hooked his arm around her and pulled her up to him.

She wrapped her legs around him. He leaned in kissing her deeply.

“Hi.” She leaned in kissing him again, “How long do we have?”

“A lifetime.” Daryl started walking towards the steps with his mouth on her neck, he was fiddling with the back of her top and was trying to unhook it. She reached behind and undid it for him. She was caught under his spell and didn't even know why she was taking her clothes off for him.

He came over the freakin’ fence, keep your panties on women.

He leaned her back onto the steps. He was right on top of her supporting her with his hands so her head wasn't against the hard of the step.

“You want me here? Yes or no?” He asked her straight forward, he didn't' really have a game plan. He just saw what he wanted and he run across three blocks to get to where he wanted to be.

“Stay, I was thinking about running through back yards myself.”

“Oh really?” Daryl looked excited.

She run her hands over his back and pushed him off her a little and moved around to sit on his lap. Her top was gone and he was extremely hard. His hands were running up and down her back and her sides. He quietly moved his hand around and started to play with her boob. He bent his head down and latched himself onto a nipple. It was hard in his mouth and he flicked it with his tongue.

“So I'm never gonna let you ride a bike alone.” Daryl took his mouth off her nipple to tease her a little.

“Geeze, you’re so . . .  understanding,' Carol whispered, “I know how much it cost, I looked online.”

“Its fine, I'm gonna get a new one,” Daryl told her.

She didn’t know what else to say so she rolled her hips a little on his lap. He pushed up into her a little trying to get friction. He moved her off and stood her up, holding her hand they kissed their way into her bedroom where they dried off and climbed under the covers naked.

Glenn was going to kill him, Daryl thought, but he got distracted by putting his hand between her legs and rubbed her clit a little. His mouth on her belly button he was moving south when the doorbell rang.

“You expecting anyone?” Daryl lifted his head, she shook hers no. Then there was knocking. She moved to pull on clothes and he ducked outside to grab his clothes and was standing in the bathroom pulling them on when she opened the door to Glenn Rhee.

“I know he's here,” was all he said. He shut the door behind him. Daryl come out from the bedroom. “You trying to get me fired?”

Daryl shook his head, he kissed Carol goodbye, long and hard right in front of Glenn. “I'll see you at the rose ceremony.” He gave Glenn a nod and he left the way he came, only he and Carol knew he had no underwear on as he climbed over neighborhood fences to go back to where he was supposed to be.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl actively avoided Glenn Rhee for the next few days and cooled his heels while Carol went out on dates with the other men. He didn't like it, but he knew he was being watched like a hawk by a couple members of the film crew. They were even following him on his morning runs and filming him swim.

Three of them had given him a high five for no real reason. He only suspected that they were smiling at him because he was breaking rules and no one could talk about it. They gave him his lap top to do some work, trying to keep him from escaping again. He checked everything including the shop emails. He laughed when he read one email inquiry.

_I would like to inquire how much it is to replace a Triumph Bonneville. I had an accident with a bike that belonged to a guy I like. I kinda set it on fire. I would like to find a way to replace it so he could take me out riding on his bike again. By him I mean you._

_Speaking of bikes, is it possible to get extremely friendly on a bike IYKWIM, without falling off or getting pregnant?_

_And what should I do?_

_How do I let him know I really like him and how can I fix his bike?_

_Guys who like bikes, do they like other things too?_

_Children?_

_Puppies?_

_Kittens?_

_Fish?_

_Cuddling?_

_Naked romps in swimming pools? I look forward to hearing about all the above things_

 

 

Daryl looked around the room at people from the show working around him. They were pretty much ignoring him, thankful he wasn't out chasing Carol and ruining their show. He gave them a sly grin and type in his reply.

 

 

_I don't think you will ever replace such a bike, but maybe on a new bike you could try a couple of things that would involve getting naked and friendly._

_I_ _enjoy swimming and hopefully not getting pregnant in either a pool or on a bike._

_I don't have children, puppies, kittens, or fish, but am easily influenced. Yes I like cuddling and naked romps. Two a.m. is my favorite time._

_Look forward to a next time._

_Daryl_


	10. Chapter 10

Bed checks! He hadn't had a bed check since he was fourteen on a school camping trip. He couldn't believe he was making pillow outlines in his bed so it looked like he was in there like he was a teenager again. He hid in the bathroom for the first round of bed checks to make sure he would pass inspection, and then he was out the window and over the fence before anyone could ask where the fuck he was.

He was cutting it fine, it was five minutes till midnight and he was jumping over the fences like he was in a James Bond action movie. He was almost humming the theme song as he creeped up to her fence and peeked over. He could see her sitting there twisting her feet this way and that way in the pool. She was wearing pajama shorts and a singlet top. She looked cute and sexy to him. He could have played peeping tom watching her all night sitting there, looking at the fence then up at the stars.

He was quickly caught up in watching her, she was alone and he looked into the house. It was clear, so he pulled himself up and over.

She knew he was there on the other side of the fence and she walked around the pool putting her hand on it. Waiting, she could hear his quiet breath and she looked up as he swung his leg over. He smiled down at her as he saw her waiting there.

“Hey,” he whispered, “you look hot!”

“So do you!”

“I'm coming over watch out.”

He managed to drop down and he slid almost down the front of her without actually touching her. He quickly had her in his arms kissing her hard.

“I don't have much time, they're watching me and doing bed checks. I've probably only got half an hour before Glenn arrives,” Daryl whispered in her ear.

“Mr. Cock Block himself!” Carol whispered.

Daryl pulled back and looked at her.

“Did you just call him a cock blocker?” He chuckled a little, it was what he was thinking.

“Yeah, shoe fits and all that.” She pulled herself hard up against him.

Their chemistry had them sparking off each other. He had his mouth on her neck again and then they were quickly making it through the bases. She had her hands down the back of his jeans, inside his underwear grabbing at his arse and pulling him to her encouraging him to back her up against the wall.

He had his hand up her pajama top and found her nipple, then he moved back kissing her mouth again.

“Fuck I want you,” he muttered against her mouth.

“I want you too,” she moaned a little.

“I ain’t got nothing and I don't want it to be a hit and run!”

“Hit and run?” Carol moaned, she tried to move his hand from her breast down.

“I've gotta get back before they throw me out and you have to get engaged or some stupid shit to someone on the show. Then I'm gonna have to kill them,” Daryl told her.

She threw her head back and giggled about it.

“You think you’re the one then?” Carol asked him seriously, he had his hand inside her shorts now, her hand was cupping his butt.

“I know I am, but you got to get rid of half those fuckers this week.” Daryl groaned a little as she brought her hand around to stroke him.

“Half?”

“Yeah all of them but Rick. Fuck! I'm gonna set him up with someone . . . god I'm gonna blow if you keep doing that,” He moved his own hand, giving her the friction she needed, rubbing his thumb across her clit and dipping two fingers into her.

She moaned against his neck.

“You want to set it up?”

“No I want you to set it up.  I want to spend all night with you, not jumping over fences. I mean if you still want me to jump fences for ya I will.” He moved himself back and forward on her hand.

She moved up and down on his hand and he really wanted to bite down on her neck when she made him come hard in his underwear. He kept rubbing and kissing her until she hit her own pleasure, he held her up against the fence as she rode it out on his hand.

He continued to hold her for a few minutes kissing her.

“Come on, I'll tuck you in then I have to go.”

He tucked her into bed and lay on top of the covers kissing her and stroking her head for a bit until she slept. She knew he would be gone when she woke. He left via the back door locking it as he left and headed back.

He climbed into his bed fully clothed and a few minutes later there was a bed check. They saw him and whispered at the door that it was now three a.m. It didn't look like he was going anywhere, why did they have to keep doing it? Little did they know he was lying in bed fully clothed with shoes on and could still smell her on him.


	11. Chapter 11

'She's got nice titties,' one of the remaining bachelors come out with when some of them were sitting around in the pool discussing her in details, they were talking about her cup size and and what she would look like with her top off.

Daryl was thinking about methodically going around and punching them one by one talking about his girl like that talking about her boobs and her arse which he had to listen to in detail about how some of them would like to put their hands on it.

He'd suggested that it wasn't polite to talk about her like that. They all laughed and kept going the only option for him was to go for a swim so he didn't have to hear them. Three of them he knew had to go. Go soon as possible.

All he could think was he had to get through the day without losing it with them talking about her like a side of meat. He went with Rick into the kitchen with Rick looking for food. Making sandwiches he told him about his shops he had across the states, Rick laughed when he told him Carol totaled 4 of his bikes on their date.

'How much is that going to cost you?' Rick asked him.

'Thousands,'

'Ten's of thousands?'

'Hundreds,'

'You tell her?' Rick wanted to know.

'No, she was pretty shocked she did what she did, she's pretty cute I like her,' Daryl admitted, he knew the camera's were on him by this stage, he did know they had to show some interest in each other so it didn't come as a surprise on the show if they suddenly become close or he kissed her for the camera's he knew he was going to have to so it would make their relationship move faster than the others. 

He was hanging out to see her tonight, he hadn't stopped thinking about being with her last night or early morning. He looked at his watch, 6 more hours until he got to see her again.

 Daryl walked around outside waiting for other guys to stop hitting on Carol. He had his rose from his date pinned to his suit and knew he was moving onto the next round of dates. He had a camera on his tail and he was sure they were onto them slipping in and out of the bathrooms, in fact when Carol headed for the bathroom they took Daryl off for a mini interview for his thoughts on his relationship with Carol. He struggled to talk like he hardly knew much about her. Especially when he could describe her belly button in great detail.

Carol come back out soon looking a little disappointed that he hadn't arrived there wasn't much he could do and he then had to go up to her after everyone else had had a chat to her and ask if they could go for a wee walk. He took her hand and took her out by the pool, he was walking fast and she looked sexy hot in a gown. Pale pink with sparkly stuff on it. Her breasts were pushed up and they looked bigger than they actually were, he looked at his hand he knew how big they were and they were not that big.

He wanted to talk to her they had microphones and camera's on them. He gave her a little nod for her to follow him.

'How are you?' he asked her they were walking around just ahead of the camera's. He held out his hand for her to follow him, and hold onto him.

'I'm good, I enjoyed................ I really enjoyed out Date apart from setting all your stuff on fire,' She stopped him and gave him a hug. 'I'm very sorry,'

'Its ok, no one got hurt,' 

'I'm still sorry,' She stroked his arm a little, he shifted uncomfortably fiddling with his tie he felt a little awkward about everything. He knew other men were watching them hug and hold hands. He knew he had a target on his back right in that moment.

'Make it up to me,' He leaned in and kissed her not caring he was on camera. 

He planted it on her, she looked at him and opened her mouth to let his tounge in. They kissed so long that the camera crew felt awkward and started coughing and scuffing their feet around. Daryl pulled back then kissed her again. They had a audience of the other men, he didn't care, they were all pricks except Rick, he was ok.

'Come on lets walk,' he took her hand again.

She tried to follow but her heel got caught in her gown and she tripped and stumbled. He tried to steady her taking her weight and stepped backwards into mid air. He stepped right back into the swimming pool. They both went down with a splash, sinking to the bottom. Her dress come up over her head, even though they were under water he could see her panic and struggling. He pulled her up, the dress vacuumed to her face. She was grabbing at it, he knew she couldn't breath and he couldn't touch the bottom of the pool, people were starting to yell to get scissors or a knife. Someone, Rick jumped in holding her up.

'Rip it,' he told Daryl.

He grabbed the front of it and pulled it apart and ripped the dress half off her. She took a big gasping breath and burst into tears. The three of them were bobbing in the pool, Carol had no top half on, so Daryl pulled her to his chest before anyone had a good view. Rick towed them to the shallow end. Carol was still crying.

'Its ok, its ok, I got you' Daryl told her.

It was one of the worst 30 seconds of his life seeing her struggling trying to get it off her face, now he was holding her safe, trying to keep her body from prying eyes. Rick pulled off his suit jacket and between Daryl and Rick they managed to get it on her, Glenn Rhee was standing at the side of the pool with a women holding a blanket. They had her with modesty intact as much as it could be with half of her dress ripped off and being topless in the pool.

They took her away to get her dried and dressed. Some of the men were giving him the evil eye. Rick and Daryl went upstairs to change. Once he was dressed one of the producers come upstairs looking for him, finding him sitting on his bed with his head in his hands waiting to see how she was.

'Want to come see Carol?' the women asked, he nodded and followed the women through the house to a car,  it took him to her little place where she was getting her hair done and makeup again. She was wearing a new gown but she kept crying. 

'You have 15minutes to make her stop crying..................... work your magic,' Glenn Rhee told him, Daryl nodded and headed in to check her in her bedroom, everyone else left the room leaving him standing there.

'If you wanted to skinny dip you should have just said,' he said.

'Oh my God, I've never been so scared,' She cried again, he come over and held her, he pulled her onto the bed and lay back on the pillows making soothing noises. They just lay there for ages.

'We gonna have to see this show out, get rid of Ed and Phillip, Get rid of that punk Gareth too,' he told her, she was calm and they headed out to the car to go back to the rose ceremony.


	12. Chapter 12

She sent home 5. 5! Daryl just about fist pumped there were 6 left and he couldn't be happier.

'So............. you all need to pack your bags because we are taking this show on the road, we are heading to...................................... France!' Glenn Rhee announced.

Daryl wanted to kill him, he knew they would be put up in hotels, now the chances of him sneaking around was going to be impossible. He knew how the show worked and he knew they would go on the road at some stage he didn't even pack his passport because he thought he was going to be gone before then. He squinted his eyes to look at his friend, he didn't even have clothes to go there.

'So we are leaving in 1 hour everyone get their gear!' The show announced.

Carol was swept away with the film crew some were left filming them packing. Daryl headed upstairs not surprised to see a new wardrobe on his bed and on top of it all was his passport. He looked though it and knew Maggie had picked him out some new clothes to take with him. He shoved it all into the cases that appeared with his gear, Maggie again. Then grabbed his shower gear, he found a new toilet bag filled with goodies she'd been buying Merle and now he was going to be dressed in trendy non bike wearing gear. 

He pulled on his jean's and a tee shirt, grabbed his leather Jacket. Shoved his passport in his pocket, his bags and met everyone down stairs. Their bags were taken and he soon found himself sitting beside Rick on his way to the airport.

'This is going to be epic, I've never been to France,' he told Daryl, 'Have you?'

'Yeah we did a bike tour about a year ago, we camped our way around the country, pitching tents in camp sites, it wasn't too bad, I'm..................... this is going to be weird, there normally 10 that go on the road?' Daryl looked at him.

'You watch?'

'Yeah sometimes,'

They had all been surprised tonight that Carol had sent home 5 guys when she was supposed to send home 2. She had three roses left and she put her hands together and looked at Glenn.

'That's all the roses I'm giving out tonight,' She told him.

Everyone was shocked one of the men had to be dragged from the building because he was swearing at the producers for allowing her only to give out 6 roses. She held her ground stating that if he was going to yell at her he wasn't someone she was interested in dating.

Of the 6 men left they seemed decent enough, didn't appear to have any big issues. None of them had talked about Carol in a bad way just 4 of them were boring as hell to talk too. He had nothing in common with them. They spoke respectfully of her but she didn't think they would do it for her.

Ty was a solidly built dark guy who used to play some ball, he was like a gentle giant. He almost looked like a Daddy bear or something.

Caesar was a wild card, he wasn't involved with the smack talk but he could have a dark side, he was one of those sexy bad boys that girls seemed to like.

There was a red head called Abe who was ex army and was a sticker to the rules and Daryl had no doubt it was him that ratted  him out the first night he got caught at Carol's. He'd been watching him like a hawk.

Then there was Eugene who suited his name as a geek, Daryl wasn't sure if he wasn't gay because he always seemed to show up when people were showering or getting changed. He'd kicked him off his bed more than once when he'd laid down there watching Daryl attempt to get dressed telling him facts about the clothing he was putting on and their original origins.

Yes going to France with this motley crew of men wasn't his idea of a good time, he just hoped he could grab some one on one with Carol, he knew he might have to do some sneaking around with camera's on his tail he didn't know what was going to happen, the only normal one seemed to be Rick, at least he tried to help when Carol and he fell into the pool and didn't just stare at them. 


	13. Chapter 13

They put them into the back of the plane telling them Carol was on a different flight.

'When's Carol flying over?' Rick asked.

'Not till the morning,' Glenn answered, he was trying to get everyone to their seats.

'Morning huh?' Daryl questioned him, they had been friends more years than they hadn't he knew something was up.

'Uh huh, the morning, get in your seat Dixon!' Glenn told him.

Daryl looked at Glenn with a question in his eye. He knew he was lying to him. He was going to sniff her out and find her that was one thing he knew. These's other guys were a bimp in the water. Glenn was moving around, he was flying with the men, Daryl knew it was to keep an eye on him, what he didn't know what Daryl charmed the check in women and got his seats switched. He flirted shamelessly until he got bumped to first class flying beside a passenger flying alone.

What Glenn didn't know didn't hurt. It was too late to confess what he did now because they were being told to get seated and he was about to get seated, right beside the prize. He showed the air hostess his boarding pass and had the 'Follow me sir!' he gave Glenn a wink as he followed the lady to first class. 

'Where are you going?' Glenn called out.

Daryl made a big show of looking at his boarding pass.

'2D First Class,' He told him straight faced.

'No one's flying first class,' Glenn hissed at him.

Daryl showed him his boarding pass, the new one since the one Glenn had given him earlier.

'This is the pass you gave me Mr Rhee, I have to go to allocated seating.........................'

'Daryl............' Glenn warned.

There was no filming on the plane, everything was locked overhead. Glenn looked like he could spit tacks, they were all supposed to be keeping an eye on Daryl and he had somehow managed to get himself bumped to first class and there was not a damn thing anyone could do about it. Daryl knew it, Glenn knew it, the only thing was Glenn was thankful no one else was watching their exchange.

'I gotta go, .............. my beer is probably chilling, enjoy your cheese slices,' Daryl told Glenn.

'This isn't over Daryl,'

'Oh I think it is.................... you tricked me into this, I like her and now I'm sitting with her,'

'Fine, but ......................'

'But what?' Daryl stopped again.

'Don't go joining the mile high club, I gotta keep my job,' Glenn warned him, 'We still got a show to do,'

Daryl looked at him, he hadn't even thought about the mile high club, he winked, 'I promise I won't tell you if i join the mile high club,'

'Oh for fucks sakes!'

He walked quietly advoiding all the other men from the show, made a big deal like he was sitting up front then slipped through the curtains, all the way to first class. There she was, his girl sitting reading a magazine provided by the airline, sipping on a cup of coffee,  she must have felt his eyes on her.

'Hey princess,'

'What are you doing here?' she whispered as he sneaked into the seat beside her.

'We are on this flight...................... all of us,' Daryl took a moment to lean in to kiss her.

'Really, they told me you were coming in the morning something to do with passports,' Carol looked at him as he sat down and put his seat belt on then reached out to hold her hand.

'They lied, they told us you gone ahead, I saw the next flight is lunchtime tomorrow. We are all on this flight, even Glenn, they are all back there,'

'What are you doing?' Carol watched him get comfortable, saying yes to a drink and he flicked his gaze at her.

'I told the girl at check out ....................... ummmmmmmmm I flirted with her a lot,' Daryl glanced at her, 'I think I have a date when I get back, but if I come back engaged she might not hold me to it,'

'So you flirted your way into first class?' Carol couldn't help but wonder what else he was capable of, he'd been breaking the rules since day one.

'I did promise Glenn we wouldn't tell him if we got in the mile high club though,' Daryl flirted with Carol a little, 'Unless of course you wanna tell Glenn?'

Carol couldn't help but wonder if he was a little brat all the time or if he was just doing stuff like this to be with her.

'Are you a rule breaker normally Dixon?'

''Never liked a girl as much as I like you................. so no................... but I'm probably a little shit sometimes,' Daryl told her, she smiled and shook her head, leaned over to kiss him. 

He kissed her back then pulled away looking at her.

'You ok though I did this? I mean its a bit late now, but I could sleep the whole 12 hours, or watch 4 movies in a row,' he told her, she squeezed his hand.

'I'm ok you did this and you were the only one smart enough to go after what you wanted. So now we have 12 hours or more to talk,' she told him.

Daryl hadn't thought it through that much, he wasn't that much of a talker but he liked to listen, he just nodded, the sorted themselves for take off, holding hands and shutting their eyes as they flew up into the air. She was holding his hand really really tight.

'You ok?'

'I just............... hate the take off and landing,' she whispered, no opening her eyes.

Daryl put that on his things to remember of what she liked and didn't like.

 


	14. Chapter 14

'Someone needs to be watching Dixon at all times,' one of the producers told the camera man. 

'At all times?'

'Yes he can't be trusted, he's got game, and a big pair of gonad's to pull off some of the most tricky moves we have seen ever in 'The bachelor, and bachelorette, if he doesn't win this round we want to pull him in to be the next bachelor!'

'He's going to give you all the slip, you don't know Daryl, he's......................... just.......... ' Glenn put his head in his hands, they just put Daryl into lock down in a hotel room with Rick and he knew he would be joining sheets together to somehow escape to look around to find Carol.

'Eyes on Dixon at all times, he's smart and he's like a fox in the hen house,' one of the producers told everyone.

'Well who's watching him now?' Glenn looked around.

'I've got someone keeping an eye on him,' the main producer told him.

 'Really............................. someone's watching him right now' Glenn stated, 'So that isn't Rick and Daryl walking out of the hotel down there?'

Everyone had their faces pressed up against the window watching Rick and Daryl heading down the road they seemed to be off to see the sights, they all did a groan as Carol come out of a nearby shop to meet up with both the men.

'So who has their eyes on Carol then?' Glenn asked.

'Well I didn't think I needed eyes on here did I,' The producer was ready to pull his hair out, it was clear Daryl was a front runner, he watched as he kissed her passionately on the street in front of Rick and he gave her a hug also, Daryl took her hand and Rick walked with them into a nearby bar to have a drink. 'We are going to have to put her on dates with the other men pronto so its a big surprise when she chooses him. Why is this happening, why didn't you make him sign a contract?'

'Because I thought he was going the first night, we grabbed him as a ring in, we didn't think he would be final 5, also we didn't think he was going to fall for her hard, so hard he would sneak around to see her, don't we want her to be happy?' Glenn asked them. 'We just need to see how we can wrap this up in a few more dates,'

'I'm going to take Daryl out,' one of the producers told them.

'You can't do that, there's no way she will send him home, also after the final rose you know they're going to get together, you haven't even got a gag order on Daryl, he not going to sign one now,' Glenn looked shocked he was thinking about sending him home and then make Carol pick someone she didn't even want or like. 'You can't do that, I think they love each other, the way they are looking at each other,'

'Fine, he can stay but when your not on screen he's your problem, your his baby sitter, he's not to breath the same air as her until he gets a group date or a single date even though he's had more one on one time than anyone else. We need something on film,' 

Glenn was going to kill Daryl, last thing he wanted to be doing was sharing a room with him, he would have to share a bed with him if he was going to wander. Now he had to go down to the bar and drag them all back to the hotel. He went to the lift and down to the street. He went into the bar where Daryl had Carol on his knee and Rick was talking with someone about something Glenn had no idea about because his French was limited.

'You all need to come back to the hotel, Dixon I'm your new baby sitter and if you do something to risk my job your going to be sorry, because I'm going to tell Carol every dumb thing you done since you were 5,' Glenn told him, Daryl lifted his eyes, and kissed Carol's neck to prove a point, he stood up following Glenn out of the bar. 

Daryl gave Carol a long kiss goodbye and he would see her on the group date and left her in her room to get sorted for the date with Caesar Martinez that evening, Glenn and Daryl went into their room that they were now sharing. Rick had been moved to a single room. Daryl flopped onto his bed looking at his friend.

'I really like her,' was all he said.

'No shit, but we still got to film for a week so it looks good on screen, you gotta play by the rules,' Glenn told him.

Daryl told him he was going to take a shower, he glared at Glenn as he followed him into the bathroom checking the bathroom to make sure there was no way he could get out of there. Daryl stood there looking at Glenn.

'Don't think I didn't know about the bathroom, I'm not as dub as I look, I'm actually the one who kept your secret from the producers, so do me a favour just behave ok,' Glenn told him. Daryl could leave by the window. So Glenn sat on the side of the bath while he showered talking about some of the stuff they could do in France. Daryl couldn't believe he was being baby sat while taking a shower.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I admit I put this off because of 'someone!' (Bella_Monoxide) wanted the Martinez and Carol date. I'm taking it for a spin I have no idea what's going to happen I don't even have a outline of where they would go. I'm flying by the seat of my pants but if I don't start I will never get round to it.

'Don't even think about it,' Glenn told Daryl from the bed.

Daryl had his foot up on the edge of the window still looking like he was going to climb down the sides of the hotel.

'Shouldn't you be keeping an eye on them?' Daryl hissed at his friend.

'No I'm just the show host, I don't go on dates, I just deliver the date cards. Do the cocktail party and stuff like that,'

'Well where are they going?' Daryl watched out the window grumbling as he saw Carol coming up to the front to pick Caesar Martinez up for their one on one date.

'I can't tell you,' Glenn squealed as Daryl advanced on him, 'Ok, ok, they are going to be making pizza's from scratch and cooking them in old pizza ovens in a small old fashion village near here, and have some wine by candlelight, I think they are also going on the canal or something................. its quite romantic I hear,'

'Wine? and candlelight....................... pizza,' Daryl flopped down on his bed with his head in his hands. 'What village, where?'

'Your not going, not even if I have to force a sleeping pill or something down you, you will never break me to tell you where,' Glenn told him. 

Daryl flopped onto his stomach trying to figure out how far they would be going and what distance. Somewhere with water, ................... maybe a sleeping pill wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. They were on him, following his every move. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carol and Caesar were sitting in the back of the limo with wine glasses in their hands. They had a guy sitting across from them filming them. Carol couldn't think of anything more awkward that she had ever done. She downed her glass of wine and looked at the man next to her. He was sexy as fuck and he knew it. He gave her a winning smile that was contagious, she couldn't help but smile back. 

They made small chit chat, the place they were going actually wasn't that far from the hotel and they went inside to look around. He took his change, holding her hand as they walked around having a look at the place where they were going to be making the pizza's. The producer had organised for them to make the dough and light their own oven. Carol's strong point wasn't cooking. She preferred to order pizza in than attempt to make it herself.

She knew she had to make it like Daryl did have some competition, Caesar was the king of flirting and she found him very easy to flirt back with. Soon they were mixing their dough getting it everywhere and on each other. He walked past her with flour on his hands and was cheeky patting her on the butt leaving a big floury hand print on their. The camera was zooming in on every single word, giggle and laughter from them. 

 'So what do you do for a job?' Carol asked Caesar while they were hands deep kneading the dough, he looked across at her.

'I'm a................... I ummmmmmmmmmm,' He started and stopped wondering if he should tell her, she nodded for him to keep going, 'I work with the SPCA animal cruelty investigation, I'm a vet, I work a lot of hours for little pay,'

Carol almost groaned a little, was it too much to be true, good looking, nice guy who helped animals.

'That must be hard?'

'Yeah well, I work for ......................  Well I own a private vet clinic where I work part time with high end clients and I work part time with the SPCA doing operations for free, spaying dogs and cats, I can do wild animal's too, big cats, I work with a Zoo wildlife sanctuary too,' 

Carol stared at him wondering if this was all true, she looked over at producer who nodded that this was correct. Carol was stumbling for ideas of how to carry on the conversation, she racked her brain for idea's to have a conversation about it. _Ask a question, was all she could think of to say._

'So how did that start?' Carol asked him, she felt she needed to lead the conversation so they had something other than giggles about flour and pizza dough. They both started to stretch their dough. He seemed to know what he doing pizza wise.

'I just always wanted to, I don't know, I just sort of fell into the SPCA side of things because.................. do you want to hear it all?' Caesar asked. Carol nodded.

'Well my friend, who I went through school with was volunteering at the SPCA and I got a call for a case on a big cat they found in some guys back yard, a tiger, and it kinda snowballed from there,' Caesar told her. 'You know we forgot to light the fire,'

Carol looked around, she knew that, they were supposed to light it first. They looked at it and they realize the wood was too big, Caesar found an axe to chop some smaller. He took off his good top and was wearing a white singlet. Carol sat back watching him chop the wood, he surely was a sexy man and to be honest he was someone she would have gone for in the past, but she had meet Daryl first. There was something about him though, something that made her look twice as he chopped the wood to make the fire so they could cook their meal.

They cooked their quickly thrown together pizza and went for a punt down the water way. Caesar was good company, she knew she had to give the camera something to work with so they held hands and she let him give her a brief chaste kiss on the lips while going down the waterway. Daryl was going to filp out was all she could think. She knew Caesar was hot, cute, muscles to die for but he wasn't really for her. He would suit one of her friends she thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daryl was pacing the room in the dark. Glenn was watching a movie sighing every time Daryl walked in front of it. 

'Stop it, they won't be back for ages, she's probably having an over night date so they can.............................. you know,' Glenn teased him a little, it earned him a deathly glare. 

'That's not even funny,' 

'I wasn't being funny, there will be over night dates when she gets them to 3 men, you know all this from watching the show Daryl,' Glenn knew he watched the show for years now, he knew how it worked. Daryl huffed around the room and waved his hand at Glenn to shush him up, there was a flash car pulling up. Glenn even looked out the window. They turned the tv off and watched.

Daryl wanted to die, she kissed him, he counted 2-3 seconds it was enough to get Daryl heading for the door to go punch Caesar out. Glenn jumped on his back to stop him from moving. 

'Look out there again, its for the camera, they need something for the show, Calm the fuck down,' Glenn hoped he was right there was nothing else for Daryl to do except flop on the bed and sulk. 5 minutes later there was a knock at their room door again. A gentle knock, they both looked at each other wondering who it could be.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl opened the door to the knock, looking at TV camera's shoved in his face, he was handed a invitation card. He glanced down at it, it must be a big one if there was a film crew and they wanted a response from him about the card. He didn't let them down by opening it up and frowning at them.

_5 will come_

_2 will stay_

_Are you ready to take a punt on love?_

Daryl opened it and read it, he turned it over to show the camera the words, then he shut the door in their face ignoring their questions he had some of his own. They tried to get him to open the door again but he wanted to ask Glenn a few questions more.

'Does this mean 3 are going home to the states?' He asked Glenn.

'What does the card say?'

'5 will come, 2 will stay, are you ready to take a punt on love?'

'Sounds like you're going punting and she's kicking 3 people out at the rose ceremony and then its down to the final two,'

'You think?'

'I don't know I think so,'

'Really, I kinda like this girl,'

"No way, really...................... its not like I just about lost my job or anything because of you.'

'Shit ................ what if........................ what if she chucks me out, is it a race or something? What if?' Daryl went white

'I don't know, win the race I guess, cheat?' Glenn suggested, 'I know this game they don't think people will cheat because they never do so they don't think to write out hard rules for anything................. that's all the advice I will give you.'

'I shouldn't need to cheat,'

*******************************************

Daryl was apprehensive about racing with the other 4 men, they walked up the path to where the film crew were waiting and he hung back, hugged and his lips glossed over her neck, she shivered in his arms. She stepped away she knew she had been told they needed to film today. She had to have film footage with the other men to make it look like there were some challengers.

'So today we are cutting you down from 5 to 2, Gentlemen if you do not receive a rose today you will be on a plane home tonight,' Glenn stepped forward saying his piece for the camera, Daryl squinted his eyes at him.

'No home town dates?' Caesar asked.

'Home town dates will be with the final two men,' Glenn told him.

'Wait what?'

'Carol has decided she doesn't want to drag this on any more than she has to,' Glenn told the men.

The rules were explained, teams of two punting on the river, one of the men had Carol in their team and it wasn't Daryl. He knew they would put her in his boat because of filming, so he was standing there and listening to the rules, they had to punt so far down the water way, turn and the first two teams back carried on with Carol, so two or one guys got shafted from moving on with the date and had to go home to the hotel room for the day. The big thing he knew was there was no rules at all that he heard and he knew he would probably need to cheat if he got paired with Eugene. Then had to wait for the rose ceremony tonight.

Daryl could have cried when they did pair him with Eugene, it was clearly a set up he could tell by the way Glenn was shuffling and looking down at his feet, they wanted to get him off the date and pairing him with someone like Eugene who couldn't walk in a straight line without stumbling wasn't going to make him win to move onto the next date. He was fuming a quick glance around the other men they looked more than chuffed not to be paired with him at all. There was nothing else to do.......................... he had to cheat.

'Daryl I thought if we checked the wind speed and then measured the length of the boat we could work out how many strokes we will need to keep ahead of the other teams based on their body size and strength!' Eugene told him, Daryl just stared at him and shook his head. He was going to have to really really cheat and be a sneaky barstard

They had a few minutes to get themselves together, he walked around the boat, he toed off his shoes and socks. Carol was watching him, she knew they had paired him with the worst guy in the group for doing a sport type thing. Carol felt sorry for him because she too wanted to spend some time with him. Take his shirt off and spend some one on one time getting busy with him.

She didn't know what to do to help them actually come in the first two groups apart from sabotaging her own boat, she looked around no one was really watching her. She was on a boat with Ty, she looked in the boat wondering if there was a bung she could pull out or something, nothing. She might be able to rock it a little so they capsized or something. She didn't know. She did know the producers were trying to cause some conflict and drama between the group.

Daryl watched her and could see the conflict on her face he knew then she didn't make the boat choices, he watched her face as he pulled his shirt off over his head and she could see he was wearing well worn jean's that fitted him like a glove and she could see his muscles rippling down his back and stomach, she could see the camera's zooming in on him walking around in his jean's showing off what he had to offer. 

Caesar could see from his boat where he was paired with Rick Grimes, he decided to take it up a notch or two, pulling off his own shirt. Soon it become a pissing contest where all the men except Eugene who didn't realize what was happening, the camera's were zooming in on flat stomachs with abs, muscled backs and shoulders, tattoo's on some of the men and some of them who didn't. It was like a candy store of half naked men. They were all flexing muscles and warming up, everyone except Eugene who appeared to be scratching his thoughts into the dirt and looking into the water.

Glenn couldn't believe what was actually going on in front of him he knew Daryl was mad, you didn't make Daryl mad, he was pumped too doing press ups beside the boat to warm up a little, Eugene was just about wetting himself with fright wondering how he was going to manage to punt with Daryl while he was so fired up. They called the team's on, unhooked their boats and no one noticed as Daryl didn't throw his rope to dock he would tow the boat if he had too.

They blew the whistle to start and as expected Daryl and Eugene were coming last, Eugene couldn't steer and he couldn't punt either. They kept crashing into the side. Daryl couldn't steer and punt at the same time and Eugene was walking around was rocking the small boat.

'For crying out loud can you swim?' Daryl muttered as he used the pole to push them off the side of the small canal they were in.

'Yes, swimming is really just physic's but my mother made sure I could swim,' Eugene told him.

'Well get your gear off we are going swimming,' The other teams were going ahead. They were not so far ahead that they wouldn't catch them up, but they were moving faster than Daryl and Eugenes stalled place in the water.

 Eugene had his shirt ripped off over his head by Daryl as he toed off his shoes and bent down to do his socks, Daryl was reaching for the buttons on his jean's and Eugene batted his hands away saying he could do it himself. Eugene was a solid built guy, he looked a little embarrassed to be getting stripped down. Daryl was standing there in black boy legged boxers. 

'Just take them off, I'll get you a date when we get back, I know the perfect women for you,' Daryl told him, 'I'm not going home, you need to help me,'

'Ok ok,' Eugene stripped down to his boxers which were bright yellow sponge bob square pants. Daryl gave a bit of a chuckle, they flipped the rope around the tip of the boat. They both dropped in swearing and cursing at the cold. 'My balls just fell off I think,' Eugene whispered to Daryl, he laughed because his had shriveled up to nothing.

 'Come on Eugene, I'll be your friend for life even listen to physic stuff,' Daryl tired to encourage him to move in the water. They moved through the water pulling the boat behind them. The boat Carol was in was rocking in the water ahead of them. Carol was doing her best to slow them down. Axel and Caesar were passing them. Carol turned her boat into them and rammed them into the side of the canal and apologized while doing it.  'I'll get you a date, I promise,' Daryl told them.

Daryl even from the water could see she was moving her rutter back and forward. They had film crew in boats around them and on the water side. Daryl looked at Eugene.

'Come on, nothing worse than stripping to our panties and losing,'

'You better get me laid Dixon if I'm doing this shit for you, we all know we are just here for fill in,' Eugene whispered from behind him.

'Sure sure, I know some girls, you like biker chicks?' Daryl mumbled, anything to make him speed up, Eugene put a bit of a burst on, he was a lot better at pulling the boat than steering it, they slowly passed Caesar and Axel who were fumbling from being rammed into the side by Carol, Carol was still rocking her boat, Daryl saw her stand up and kick off shoes.

He and Eugene watched as she pulled off her top and pants and jumped in to help Daryl's group pass Tyreese's group in the water.

'What are you doing?' Daryl laughed when she swam back towards them, the finish line was in sight, Tyreese didn't have a hope in hell of getting his boat across pulled off his own pants jumped in pushing his boat along.

'Cheating,' She helped them pull their boat along in the water, Eugene was getting an eye full of bra and boobs as she helped them.

'Get your eyes' off them,' Daryl growled at him, he averted his eyes and the three of them towed their boat across the finish line.  Three were going on. Eugene, Ty and Daryl. On the boat behind Glenn run his hands over his face not surprised they all cheated. The producers was growling at people for not closing up the rules and giving Daryl a great big loop hole for not being able to win, but he had won because they didn't say, no cheating or swimming or Carol wasn't allowed to help another team. 

Caesar threw Daryl a dirty look when he went into the car to leave. Daryl, Ty, Eugene and Carol were soaking wet and shivering were sent back to the hotel scolded and told to change for the next challenge.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know we have a couple more chapters to go. Cos the show will end and she will end ups with Caesar right?

They were heading into home town dates, Daryl was pissed, she'd chosen Caesar as his competition. He didn't know if it was part of the game or what the deal was but he wasn't happy about it. He was stomping around his house knowing that she was on a date with him right now. In his home town and he would be doing his best to get her interested in him.

Daryl moved around his own place, he'd planned a date but he didn't know if it wouldn't suck, he wasn't really that big on plan's. He thought about all his options and in the end asked his sister inlaw her advice on what to do for a date and she wasn't much help either because what he said he had planned she liked. Then she was married to Merle so her standards were really low.

He had said that to her and she had punched him in the arm and told him not to be so cheeky. Merle planned plenty of fun dates. She told him that the key was to plan something that would be stuff that he actually liked doing at the weekend. He liked going to the children's home and kicking a ball around with the kids. Helping out with maintenance and helping serve dinner. It wasn't his idea of a hot date. 

He also had a little special someone at the children home he been fond of since she was a baby. He alway's kinda wondered in the back of his mind to see if he could adopt her but put it off because he was doing his film tour and he was all over the show with his business. He had already filled in the paper work and been approved, he just had notice today in his mail box it was all signed and sealed she was his. He wanted to know what Carol would think but then it was a decision that she might not like. He was screwed either way by women, and the little 4 year old he was watching dig in the new sandpit he and a few others just completed a few hours ago.

Merle had started calling him 'Daddy Warbucks' because he had put so much money into the children's home. He was beyond shocked when he run for a position on the board of trustee's that run the home. He was starting to freak out a little more that he should have told Carol all this rather than trying to get his hands all over her and his mouth on hers. He sat back and watched the little girl giggling with one of the other kids.

'Come on princess, lets go,'

She come over, they had a standing date for Saturday nights if he was in town he took her out for dinner at a nearby cafe with a inside playground and played with her for a few hours before bringing her back, then reading her her bed time story, he had been doing this since she was about one and a few months ago she asked to come live at his house, he had said no because he was a single guy and thought they would just say no. He laughed it off to the director of the home and she asked him why not. He spent his spare time there helping, playing, making lives better, if he wanted to adopt her he could.

'Come here Soph, let me take your photo,' he took her photo to add it to the hundreds he already had of her over the past few years, 'Selfie for Uncle Merle,' 

They both squeezed in the photo frame and he text it off to his brother so he could see what a truly sad sap he was going out for dinner with a 4 year old on a Saturday night. Merle knew he was adopting her, Sophia knew he was adopting her he told her today and she was beyond excited, she also knew her move in date was the following Thursday when Daryl wrapped up filming for the show. She'd even started calling him Daddy Daryl.

She was digging in the sandpit in her nice clothes he brought her for going out for dinner, he brushed off the sand, lifted her up to his hip and headed over to his SVU, it already had a car seat attached in it for her. He buckled her up, put on her music and sat in the front looking at his phone.

He pulled up his work email account and decided he was going to send her off a photo and email about her. He didn't want her arriving tomorrow not knowing about Sophia.

_This is Sophia, she's my little girl, I just adopted her the paper work just come through, I ............._

In the end he didn't his send but called Glenn instead, he put on his ear piece so he could talk at the same time as he drove.

'Glenn I did something.................. I need Carol's number,'

'I can't do that, I will be fired for sure if they find out,'

'Can you do a three way call through to her then so they don't know?'

'You know you are pushing the friendship boundary,'

'Tell you what do this for me, if she chooses me I will let you all film the wedding or the first night in the honey moon,'

'You are gross, but keep talking ........... the wedding sounds good, hang on,'

Daryl was put on hold, he pulled into the car park. Sophia undid her seatbelt and crawled through the front and started steering the wheel on his lap, he showed her the gears.

'I'm back I've got Carol on the other line, and I'm listening so if there is any funny business............'

Daryl fiddled with his hands free so he could hear it coming out the speakers and could just talk out in the open.

'Glenn?' Carol sounded confused, 'Who's on the other line?'

'Its me, Daryl'

'Sophia..................... its me............... Sophie,'

Daryl laughed, Carol was talking to Sophia, 'Hello Sophia, what are you doing?'

'I'm going for dinner with my new Daddy.............................. its pizza,' Sophia stood up on Daryl's knee to try balance and look for where the voices were coming from.

'Don't hang up,' Daryl blurted.

'I'm listening,' Carol said.

'Me too,' come Glenn's voice.

'I put in for adopting Sophia before............ months ago, I just got the paper work today,' Daryl blurted, 'I didn't think............. it slipped my mind, I know it shouldn't of but I wasn't really meant to be on the show and ....................... I stuffed up,'

'Is she cute?' Carol asked, 'she sound adorable,'

'She is,' Daryl looked at the little girl who was turning on and off his truck lights, 'I'm sorry Carol but Sophia.................... she's gotta come first if you don't want kids or ................'

'I didn't say that, its just a lot to take in right now, so I can meet her tomorrow?' Carol asked.

'If you want too,'

'I want to, and Daryl................... don't be worried about it being a game changer or anything, its not. Its actually a big eye opener, there's more depth to you than I originally thought,'

They all rung off and Daryl took Sophia into the cafe for her dinner and told her that tomorrow she better be on her best behaviour or he would sell her to the gruffalo. Sophia just giggled knowing he wouldn't sell her to anyone.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There it is folks, last chapter, Thankyou all so much for the on going support with this fic. Just a fun little one. Check out my other fic's .
> 
> I love you girls for the support and comments to help steer this fic. More fun fic's ahead.

The final rose, he had his ring in his pocket and wanted to put his hands around Glenn Rhee's neck, how on earth did he get talked into this. He now was standing on the balcony of his hotel room going through his brain what he should actually say to her. Would he be able to tell if he was the one she chose.

Daryl couldn't cope any more and went down to the lobby looking for  a phone or something to try ring her. Everything went so well when she met Sophia and by the end of the day the little girl was asleep over her shoulder. With some regret he had left Soph at the home because of filming he had to do more filming through the night with Carol now today he was supposed to go out there and put his heart on the line.

He rung Glenn, 'This better not be a disaster, am I it or not?' Daryl blurted into the phone.

'Calm the fuck down Daryl, I can't tell you that,'

'You tell me right now or I'm hiring a fucken plane and going home,'

'I wouldn't do that............... look just calm fucken down, take a big breath,'

'Its ok for you you're not making a dick out of yourself on nation wide tv,'

Daryl thought back to the night before, he and Carol went further than they were supposed to for the show, he didn't know what the hell he was thinking. The date was fine, he showed her around his place, took her out on his bike he kept there, they had lunch at one of his shops, in the afternoon he swapped his bike for his truck and they took Sophia out to a place with kids rides, and they took her on the Merry-go-round, he fed her hotdogs and candyfloss.

The show then allowed them to go into a suite on their own and spend some time getting to know each other without the camera's around. The rules were that Carol wasn't supposed to say who she had chosen. Daryl was a little annoyed that they were given the chance and he knew they had given her the same chance with Caesar. They followed them into the suite, filming around them while they looked around, there was a huge bed, spa on the deck, they hung around for about half an hour while they picked at the food, made small talk and ate crackers and cheese.

Daryl was pissed off, it was simmering under the surface. He had asked her if she had gone to suite with Caesar, she gave him a nod. He walked out onto the deck she could tell he was pissed off. They were alone now and could talk about anything. Carol come out behind him, 'Its not what you think!' she told him, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head between his shoulder blades.

'What do you think I think? You kiss him?' he asked, she nodded.

'Just for the camera, not when we were alone, Daryl don't do this,'

'Do what?'

'Ruin tonight by being jealous, there nothing to be jealous about, although it is endearing,' Carol turned him to her, 'We have a night to talk really talk about anything, lets use it,'

'I just............ I hate this,' Daryl told her, 'I don't want to ..................... I just want .................'

Carol pulled him in kissing him and then let him go. 'I'm going to have a spa, and I didn't bring a swim suit,'

'You better not have done that with Caesar,'

'Daryl......................... I'm not supposed to tell you about my date with Caesar, but...................... lets just say building sand castles with Sophia was more exciting than my date with Caesar,'

'Really?'

'Really really, now get your clothes off and come have a spa with me,' Carol told him. He didn't need to be asked twice stripping bare in front of her climbing into the spa with no shame at all, almost hauling her in with him, she didn't even manage to put on a suit, she had no bra on just white lacy panties. Daryl had his mouth on her neck before she even managed to get one leg over into the spa.

He run his hands down her body. She sat facing him straddled on his lap facing him, he had one hand on her boob and he was trying to figure out how to get her panties aside or off. Things got out of hand in the spa really really quickly as they broke about 5 rules on the bachelorette, he whispered 'I love you,' in her ear and she whispered them back, he moved her and she slide right down on him.

'Oh god, I'm going straight to hell,' Carol moaned against his neck, 'I'm hoping there are no secret camera's about,'

Daryl was too far gone, thrusting into her over and over before lifting her right up, standing, making her sit on the side of the spa thrusting into her faster and harder. Her nipples were rock hard with the cold air on them. He watched them bounce as he moved in her really hard. She groaned and rolled her hips a little. She moaned a little more, he pulled out before he came and moved down her body, kissing her nipples and making his way down to her slit, there was so much he wanted to do with her.

His tongue went around her, licking her inner thighs and moving up to her clit, she spread her opened to look at her. He bent his head again to taste her.

'Fuck,' Daryl looked around they were still on the deck, he looked at her spread out on display, 'Come lets go inside people might see us,' by people he meant the film crew, or anyone from the show that might be around. She nodded, he moved out of the pool lifted her out, kissing her over and over, pushing her backwards until they were inside and he'd backed her onto the huge bed in the room. 

He'd crawled up her kissing her everywhere he could find. Carol sighed and moaned with him touching her everywhere. She rolled him over so he was on his back and mimic'd his movements all the way down his body, taking him in her mouth for a few good strokes. 

'God please?' Daryl moaned, trying to move her to sit on his lap, both of them groaned as she slid down his length. They moved slowly together until she hit her peek, Daryl was rubbing her clit. She come down hard on him, he rolled her over and pulled our and gave himself a few strokes before coming over her stomach. He moved up her and half lay on her squishing it between them. She just sighed with contentment.

'Love you,' she whispered, he lifted his head and kissed her deeply. He knew tomorrow they were going to be crunch time, telling him she loved him but did she chose him. She hadn't told him that yet. 'Daryl do you think Sophia would want me?'

'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm of course she will want you,' Daryl murmured, he was tracing her nipples with his fingers, 'Course she will ............she doesn't know what its like to have parents so we can fuck up as much as we want and she wouldn't know,'

'Be serious,'

'I am............. you're not mad?' Daryl asked.

'No, I think its endearing,'

They made out a lot more and had sex a few more times before the morning and they had to leave each other.

Now he was standing on his deck waiting for time to tick slowly by and wait to go ask her to marry him. He had the phone to his ear and Glenn was telling him he should come to the proposal, it would be ok, he just needed to relax and chill out for a bit. He finally calmed down a little, Glenn told him the film crew would come soon to film him getting dress, to look at the ring he chose and watch him generally freak out. He hung up the phone and wandered around his room.

There was a knock at the door he let the film crew come in. They hung out for ages, filmed him walking around with his back to them in a towel, pulling on suit pants over black boxers, and pulling on a white singlet. He was filmed doing everything from shaving to putting on deodorant. There was a knock at the door, he looked around wondering who the heck could be knocking at his door one hour before he was about to leave, he was hoping it wasn't Carol saying no.

He opened the door looking out, seeing no one, then he looked down and there was a beautiful little fairy princess standing there is a fairy gown, with her wand, 'I'm gonna turn you into a frog!' she waved her wand and looked disappointed when he was still there. She tapped his nose with it as he crouched down to hug his new daughter.

'What are you doing here?' he whispered into her neck.

'Uncle Merle said you were gonna make a break for it,' Sophia told him, 'Or vomit, he gave me a barf bag,' Sophia held it up in the air, it was a airline barf bag. Daryl broke into a huge grin, his Sophia was here, it had to mean good things, they wouldn't let her come if it was going to be awkward heart breaking moment. 

Daryl picked her up bringing her with him into his room and sitting her on the bed while he finished putting on his shirt and tie, Sophia jumped around the big bed, looking at his ties that he was not wearing. Sophia was rolling around looking at everything, entertaining the film crew by singing them 'Twinkle twinkle little star,' with actions. Daryl watched as they clapped for her which made her launch into 'If you're happy and you know it clap your hands,'

'Quite a show pony you have there Daryl,' one of the women behind the camera smiled, he just nodded, she was calming him down.

Half an hour later he took her by the hand they told her she could come with him. He shot Glenn a look as the climbed in the limo, he gave him a nod, he wasn't too worried, he showed Sophia the ring as they drove in the Limo. They pulled up to the dock where she was waiting by for him to come, Sophia was out the door before he could stop her with the ring in her hot little hand running towards Carol. Carol bent down and kissed the little girl, picking her up and holding her on her him while her nervous Daddy come slowly down the walk way to them. He knew it was a sure thing the fact that Sophia had managed to get the ring on her finger, by the time Daryl arrived the deal was done all he had to do was kiss her. He gave her a quick kiss pulled away and she nodded yes.

 

 


End file.
